Tips (Ninja Village)
Helpful Tip As long as you have enough mines and a good amount of villagers, blacksmith shops are good for farming money. Incredibly useful when you've completed the game. Enemy Archers are always targeting your Gunners, your main damage dealer. Since most Gunners have low HP, they will be wiped out if you don't tackle it properly. First, use equipment that add more HP and Def. Second, use a Villager with Arrow resist skill as a Gunner and put him/her on the back row. Third, use your Archers to aim for enemy Archers. Your Archers are the last unit that will take damage. So you may prefer to equip them with low Def but high Attack/Mark item. Give animals to archers / gunners Animals automatically become a specific unit type no matter who summons them, and their bonus is applied to that unit type (not the unit who summons them). Since archers / gunners don't have many useful special slot items (compared to infantry who can use throwing weapons), having them wield these items frees up slots on other unit types. Fight tough opponents first Every time you beat a clan's base (not rebels / animals / training), the difficulty of all other clans goes up. As such, instead of beating all the easy enemies first, it may instead be better to sometimes wait and beat the tougher ones first, as when the easy ones become stronger you'll still be able to beat them if you strengthen up to beat the harder one. Villagers Recommended workers: *Marukome (L1), Yokoyama (L4), and Yotoe (L7) are the Strong Back learners. Use them well. Recommended infantry: *Only Jon, Nakano, and Miyamoto can learn Chain Attack 4 (at around L10). Nakano's attack is quite bad, so focus on Jon and Miyamoto instead. *Galpagos has bad stats except for HP, but learns Bullet Resist 4 '''at L10. This proves extremely useful against later enemies, who have lots of Gunners and will massacre your Infantry otherwise. *Shimazu learns '''Melee Resist 4, which may be helpful against Infantry. If anyone other than your Infantry encounters the enemy Infantry, you need more Infantry. *Inazuka is the only one who can learn Projectileproof '''(L11), making her immune to both arrows and bullets. This makes her useful in midgame when you face armies with many Gunners. Recommended gunners/archers: *Shakujii is the only one who can learn '''Arrow Resist 4, which will help your Gunners greatly, so make sure to give her a gun. *Dorifu, Akagawa, Fukuyou, and Oshiyama are the units who learn Rapid Shot 3. Fukuyou is not recommended as she has poor Mrk. Strategists: *Bearington is the only Strategy 5 '''user, unless you duplicate him on a New Game +. *Asaryu, Kimura, and Shishimaru are the only Strategy 4 users. Oda and Sasakama stop at '''Strategy 3. *Asaryu, Kimura, and Bearington have melee stats while Shishimaru is better at range. A good arrangement is Infantry/Asaryu, Archers/Kimura, Gunners/Shishimaru, and Cavalry/Bearington. Miscellaneous: *Toyotomi and Kongo are the only ones who can learn Attack Up 4. Since Chain Attack is better for Infantry, put them either on Gunners or Cavalry. *'Horse Resist 4', which Karasuyama and Shalala learn, is good for either Infantry or Cavalry. Karasuyama comes with Horse Resist 3 but has terrible stats, so she should be put on the back line if used. *Chimpan Z has the stats for a ranged attacker but is the only one who can learn Horse Resist 5 '''(at L18), so he should be put on Cavalry. So the important villagers to train are Marukome, Yokoyama, Yotoe, Jon, Miyamoto, Galapagos, Shimazu, Inazuka, Shakuji, Dorifu, Akagawa, Oshiyama, Asaryu, Kimura, Shishimaru, Toyotomi, Kongo, Karasuyama, Shalala, Chimpan Z, and Bearington. Defeating Bearington Bearington is difficult to beat and requires unconventional strategy. First of all, his team automatically blocks all bullets, so take no Gunners. Switch your ranged fighters to Bows. Second of all, focus on Infantry and Cavalry in your own team. For Infantry, fill the front line with '''Chain Attack users and/or Inuzuka (for Projectileproof (L11)), and try to have units with Strategy 4 and Melee Resist 4. For Cavalry, make sure to have one Strategy 4 user and focus on Attack Up units. Third, if there's any space left, use Archers. They won't do much damage, though, compared to the melee units. Use someone with Strategy 4 if you do use them, as well as Rapid Shot. Everyone should be at L10 or higher, and have the most powerful equipment available. If you can't beat him, make sure you've recruited the strongest melee fighters (Jon, Miyamoto, Kongo, Toyotomi), are using Rapid Shot learners for the archery (Dorifu, Akagawa, Oshiyama), and have all three Strategy 4 users (Asaryu, Kimura, Shishimaru) appropriately assigned. Takenaga and Date only go up to Chain Attack 3, but are good filler if you have extra spaces. How To Beat The Game Quickly (Based on this source) If you are on a New Game +, choose to duplicate Inuzuka. The reason you want to choose her is that she gets Projectileproof, which enables her to survive bullets as a front-line fighter. Use a layout somewhat like the one shown here to maximize income. The reason you want to do that is that villagers and customers have a tendency to take long paths if you don't make the layout as simple as possible, which reduces both your production and your income. You want a lot of income to beat the game rapidly. For this reason, focus on conquering regions that give you land deeds so you can get your economy running earlier. At the start, put fields where the shops would be and focus on unlocking the Mining District (the square on the map that starts blacked-out), then on getting Blacksmith, as ore products sell for a lot. Switch your economy from food to ore at this point; delete all the fields, as otherwise villagers will waste time working the fields rather than producing ore. Eventually you'll want to switch to Fancy Goods shop for maximum income, but that requires putting in trees and Lumber Depots and comes later. Put everyone who isn't a combatant in full work gear (Scythe, Bandanna, Pony if available) so that they work faster and produce more. The warriors should be kept away from the work by putting their houses in an area without a road, as they often have very bad Work stats (Jon being the worst case). Be consistent about Training Grounds battles at least until you hit level 30, as they give good rewards. After that point, they begin to fall off, but keep attending whenever it becomes ready. Even if you lose the battle, you lose nothing and get a few extra troops. Keep up to date with your Sword, Gun, and Armor (both regular armor and +Mrk armor) researches. (The final Gun requires Pitch Grenade to be researched as well, so research that.) Research Higo Bow when it comes up, as you'll need it for Bearington. Silver Capsule is helpful on infantry. Tokugawa Pillbox is good when you unlock it, but be wary of the price. For your final army, use these characters: Infantry: '''Inuzuka, duplicate!Inuzuka (if New Game +), Galapagos (Bunny/Banana armor for highest HP), Bearington (in Kairo Armor if New Game +), Shimazu (Center), Shalala '''Gunners: '''Shakuji, Dorifu, Akagawa, Oshiyama, Shishimaru, Kongo '''Archers: '''Asaryu, Fukuyo '''Cavalry''': '''Chimpan Z, Kimura, Miyamoto, Ishida Bearington and Chimpan Z need to be L18 for their skills, but the rest can manage at L11 (or maybe a level or two higher). The source was able to beat True Tokugawa (on a New Game +) at 8Y7M3W.